thehobbitwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 16-19
Chapter 16: A Thief In The Night Thorin keeps looking for the Arkenstone but can not find it. Bilbo decides he must do something. Using the ring Bilbo sneaks away from the mountain and goes the the camp of the lake men. Bilbo gives them the Arkenstone to bargain against Thorin and they are shocked that Bilbo would go against the dwarves to prevent a war. Bilbo leaves the camp but runs into Gandalf who pats him on the back for his braveness. Bilbo then sneaks back to the mountain. Chapter 17: The Clouds Burst In the morning Bard returns to the mountain with 2 messengers to ask Thorin again. Thorin refuses but then they show Thorin the arkenstone and he is crushed. Bilbo reveals he is the one who gave Bard the Arkenstone and Thorin is furious. He is about to attack Bilbo but one of the messengers takes off his cloak and is revealed to be Gandalf. Bilbo claims that taking the Arkenstone counts as his share of the treasure. Thorin agrees to pay one-fourteenth of the treasure to get the Arkenstone but Thorin hopes before they make the trade his relatives will take it by force and give it to him. Thorin's relatives come and threaten the elves and they are about to battle but Gandalf brings the news that the Goblins are coming to steal all the treasure left. The dwarves fight alongside the elves and kill all the goblins but have to retreat from the wargs. Some goblins gather around Bilbo and he is forced to retreat to the elves camp. He is cornered but in the corner of his eye sees the great eagles coming towards him to help out but a stone falls from a mountain and hits Bilbo. Leaving him knocked out Chapter 18: ''The Return Journey'' Bilbo wakes up and is alive. A man finds Bilbo and tells him that the dwarves have won the battle against the goblins and wargs. Bilbo is taken back to the mountain and Gandalf tells him that Filli and Killi have been killed and Thorin has been mortally wounded. Thorin asks Bilbo to forgive him for the harsh words he said to Bilbo earlier. Bilbo accepts his apology and Gandalf tells him that they would not have won if Beorn did not come at the last second and transform into a bear to scare the goblins away. Chapter 19: The Last Stage Filli and Killi are buried and the dwarves are at peace with the lake men and wood elves. Bard becomes the new master of lake town and gives Bilbo a handsome sum. After that it is time for Bilbo to go home when Bilbo returns to his home Bilbo learns that he has been presumed dead and everything in his house is being auctioned off. Bilbo puts a stop to the auction and returns to his home but he is no longer respected by his neighbours. Bilbo does not mind and spends his time with the dwarves and Gandalf. The adventure is over and Bilbo is back in his cozy hobbit hole with his his kettle and his pipe. 'THE END'